


All Those Things ... - Bonus Material!

by momotastic



Series: I'll Remember You [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, visual aids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visual Aids, maps, flat layouts for my fic "All Those Things I Told Myself To Forget (and to make it through)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John's flat

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with John's flat, shall we?
> 
> I had so much fun creating his place, furnishing it and picking a horrendous floral wallpaper that he would hate but couldn't afford to get rid off. 
> 
> I created the entire thing in Sims 2.

First the layout of the flat. I figured that with his pension and a regular income AND by living all the way down in Southwark, John would be able to afford a flat of this size.

 

Let's look at the interior design, yes?

 

First glimpse of the floral wallpaper xD Let's just ignore that there's grass and a footpath right next to it. As I said, Sims 2 helped with this. As did motherlode.

Alright, let's take a turn right and enter the bathroom properly!

I figured he'd have a bathtub. And I just realised that I forgot to give him a bit of a bathmat in front of it. Poor guy has to step on cold tiles after coming out of the shower. Sorry about that xD

And because I love different angles, have another pic of the bathroom with a more direct view on the toilet!

At least the landlord had more sensible taste for the tiles on the wall. Never mind that I forgot to apply wallpaper to the bit above the door before taking this pic xD

Alright, moving on to the living room!

Nothing fancy, more ugly wallpaper thought. And John's cobbled together his furniture from what he found on ebay. I imagine he got that little bureau-type of table in the corned next to the door from Mrs Hudson. I would've liked to put a laptop on that desk but I didn't have one avaible on The Sims, so let's just imagine he put it away in the drawer there and takes it out whenever he needs it.

I suppose he's got a bunch of medial texts in that bookshelf. Also, the reason John has no armchair is that a) he's got no money to spare and b) other than Donna not many people come over to his place. He enjoys the solitude (in a way). And there's the bit where sitting in a comfy arm chair while watching telly or reading emails reminds him too much of Baker Street routine.

Now for another angle. Because I can!

There, now for the kitchen.

Actually, I think the fridge would be smaller but The Sims didn't have a smaller fridge so this one it is.

 

Dining table, two chairs (because, as I said, John doesn't get many visitors and it's usually just him), oven, microwave, coffee machine, the usual. I wanted to add cabinets above the workspace but - once again - had to work with what Sims had to offer. Let's just pretend that there are cabinets on the wall.

Last but not least: the bedroom!

The reason Donna rarely stays over at John's is the size of his bed. That little cabinet there is not exactly what I had in mind but was the closest thing. It's where he keeps his gun and memorabilia.

 

Alright, that's it. John's place thoroughly explored - way more than the story does in any case xD

Next up is Donna's flat. Different and more posh (then again, she lives in Kensington and earns a shitload of money...)


	2. Donna's flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna's place in Kensington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I used The Sims 2 to make my mental image of Donna's flat come to life.

Starting out with the layout again:

As you can see: less walls, more open spaces. I personally wouldn't enjoy that but Donna loves her place.

Let's take a closer look.

I know, the entrance 'hall' is not very spectacular. It's missing shoe shelves and a coat hanger and drawers with scarves and hats and gloves. (None of the dressers Sims offered were what I wanted ...) The mirror looks a little wonky because that's how Sims is. I had slightly different plans for how the stairs were supposed to look but I had to work with what Sims let me do. So, let's pretend the stairs were wider and fewers (two, maybe three steps) ... ugh I can't really describe what I want. Anyway, it's close enough.

Dining area of the living room. Well, and desk with chair. Again no laptop but more drawers! And a fireplace.

As you can see: bigger couch, same telly xD but she's got a carpet!

Kitchen! With a shinier fridge, a dishwasher and garbage compactor. And you can bet your lovely behind that that's an espresso machine. Also: note how I changed the entrance hall AFTER taking pictures of the kitchen xD

Another angle because I can!

Bedroom's next. There's not actually a door, btw. There are only 4 doors in this flat. One's the entrance, one to the bathroom, one to the laundry room and one to separate laundry room and bathroom from the rest of the flat (because if you have two doors between you and a working washing machine you won't be disturbed by the noises it makes. Also: Donna could sing in the shower and John wouldn't hear it xD)

Better look at the dresser and rug.

Yes, she gets a shower and a bathtub. She deserves it, alright? And yes, she has the same mirror above the sink as in her bedroom. Because she liked the design and why not have a bit of uniformity?

Last but not least: The laundry room. Let's pretend that those are a washing machine and dryer.

And I imagine that she actually stores some things for cleaning either in the laundry room or the hall.

So that's Donna's place. I hope you like it. If not: Doesn't matter, Donna loves it and that's all that counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be their hotel suite and wedding suits. But probably not today xD


	3. The Hotel Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John spent their wedding night at the Dorchester Terrace Suite. 
> 
> http://rooms.thedorchester.com/Reservations/Rooms-Suites

I was contemplating whether I'll dare posting the pictures of the Dorchester and the Dolce & Gabbana suits here but I figured I'm merely advertising their products.

 

Alright, first of all: I have no idea what the actual layout of the Terrace Suite at the Dorchester actually looks like. This is what I imagine it to be like goven the pictures and what I want it to look like for the sake of this fic. If you end up renting that suite and it's nothing like the layout I imagined, don't blame me.

 

 

 

The sitting room. Yes, that's the panel of windows John was referring to.

Dining.

Bathroom. I believe John wouldn't mind another round in that tub and/or against THAT panel of windows.

The Dressing Room.

And last but not least the bedroom. I took liberties with the duvet. In the fic it's supposed to be a little darker and brocade.

Okay, so that's their room.

Now for their suits.

That's John's suit. I love the slim sleeves and the fabric looks amazing.

And this is Sherlock's. The sleeves are a little different as well as the cut and the fabric.

Both suits cost more than 800 GBP (~1,300 USD/~1.050 EUR).

This is the shirt they decided to wear with it.

So there, that's their wedding. I'm utterly in love with those suits. It's really a shame John didn't stop to pick the pieces of clothing off the floor and put them on a hanger or at least over a chair or something. I suppose Sherlock will have words with him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is their breakup from John's POV. I'll just have to match the dialogue with the official version and have one of my betas look it over.


End file.
